There's Something About Serena
by fembuck
Summary: What happens in the hotel suite … is often lots of fun. SerenaGeorgina, van der Sparks, femslash


Title: There's Something About Serena

**Title:** There's Something About Serena  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Gossip Girl**  
Pairing:** Serena/Georgina (van der Sparks!)**  
Rating:** NC-17, PWP**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own them.**  
Summary:** What happens in the hotel suite … is often lots of fun.

--

Serena giggled drunkenly, her lips curved up enticingly and her eyes dancing with mirth as her feet gave out beneath her and she tumbled into the warm body in front of her.

Georgina opened her arms with a smile, catching Serena before she could sink to the floor. Serena was dead weight in her arms, but as she maneuvered them over to the wall, and carefully lowered their bodies to the floor, Georgina didn't mind a bit.

After all, Serena van der Woodsen was in her arms.

Georgina pressed her lips to Serena's forehead, allowing them to linger on the soft, salty skin there. She allowed the warmth from Serena's body to flow into her, the fevered skin under her lips, and the furnace of Serena's body cradled against her sides. Georgina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Serena's hair.

"You are so wasted my dear," Georgina murmured smiling, placing her hand under Serena's chin and tilting her head up so that she could see the blonde's lovely cobalt eyes. "Completely gonzo."

"Nuh uh," Serena sing-songed smiling happily at Georgina. "I know where I am. I know who I'm with," she continued lifting up her hand with considerable effort to poke Georgina in the nose, laughing as she did.

"Oh yeah?" Georgina responded, charmed as always by Serena. She reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of blonde hair from where it had stuck on Serena's damp forehead.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "I'm Serena. You're Georgina. Serena and Georgina," she continued, her eyes clouding over in thought before she laughed again, amused by the similar sound of their names. "And we're in your suite."

"Very impressive," Georgina responded, swiping at Serena's cheek with her thumb. "Do you want to know something else?"

Serena blinked up at her.

"You're beautiful," Georgina said, her voice low, almost reverent. Even too drunk to stand, Serena glowed. "The whole world is in love with you."

Serena blinked at her again, and her lovely pink lips parted, but nothing but a soft exhalation of air was released from her. Her eyes hooded, and her head bent down, and Georgina knew that she was trying to puzzle out her words, her alcohol ladled brain moving slower than usual, making it difficult to work out abstract thoughts.

Serena looked up at her a few seconds later, her eyes free of worry and dancing once more. "What?" Serena asked giggling.

Georgina smiled at her again and touched the blonde's cheek. Serena was totally out of it. She'd known the blonde was hammered when she brought her up to her suite, but she hadn't realized quite how far gone the blonde was.

Georgina drew her thumb over Serena's plump lips thoughtfully.

And then she surged forward, her hands lifting to Serena's face, holding it in place as she pressed her lips against the blonde's.

Serena jerked back slightly at the first touch of Georgina's lips, a sound of surprise coming from her throat. But Georgina didn't let go, and soon Serena's body relaxed and she moaned into Georgina's mouth as the brunette deepened the kiss.

Georgina smiled against Serena's lips.

Serena wasn't so far gone that she didn't know what she liked, and clearly she liked her. Georgina had always suspected as much, however. She had always felt a connection with Serena, and it had only grown over the past year as they spent more time together partying. She knew Serena wanted her, just as much as she wanted the blonde. There had just never been enough champagne for them to admit it before.

Georgina shifted her position, moving onto her knees so that she was kneeling beside Serena. Her hands moved to the blonde's legs, running up and down them as they continued to kiss. Slowly, she moved her hands to the edge of the blonde's golden dress and pushed it further, and further up her thighs as they continued to plunder each others mouths.

"I bet you don't even have any idea how sexy you are," Georgina said pulling back from Serena's lips, looking down between their bodies, watching as her hands pushed Serena's dress up by her hips, exposing the sheer black underwear she had underneath.

"What you do to people," she continued, tugging at the material of the dress until Serena shifted her hips, lifting them enough for Georgina to move the dress further up. Many nights after dancing with Serena, pressed up against her, the taste of her sweat on her lips, Georgina ended up with her fingers buried between her legs remembering the feel of Serena against her body.

"What you make people want to do to you," she went on, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Serena's again as her hands played at the top of Serena's thighs. "How fucking hot just looking at you can," Georgina said, her words trailing off her hips twitched against Serena's side and her fingers moved back to the dress, lifting it higher, and higher until it was finally off.

Georgina flung the flimsy material carelessly to the side and brought her lips down to Serena's again.

Serena moaned, arching up into Georgina's body as they kissed. Her mind was fuzzy, and unfocused. She knew that Georgina was talking to her, but she was only vaguely aware of what she was saying. All she knew for certain was that at that moment she was in love with the sound of Georgina's voice, and that the brunette's hands were making her feel tingly.

Serena moaned. She hadn't worn a bra, she couldn't have with the dress she had on, and her nipples where hard and every time Georgina's clothed chest rubbed against them it sent a trail of fire directly to between her legs.

"Lie down," Georgina whispered into Serena's ear, hot breath bathing the blonde's skin, making her shudder. "Lie down," Georgina repeated again and again, placing her hands on Serena's shoulders to encourage her until the blonde was finally lying on the ground.

Hitching her own dress up, Georgina then straddled Serena and bent down, pressing her lips to the blonde's neck, licking and sucking hungrily as Serena's hips rolled up against her, and her own hands moved to cover the blonde's breasts.

"You have great tits," Georgina mumbled against Serena's neck as she palmed them in her hands. "I've always thought so," she went on smiling against Serena's neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to suck them."

Serena moaned, shifting restlessly underneath Georgina and the brunette smiled against the warm skin of her neck once more before she shifted down until her head was hovering above Serena's chest.

Georgina hesitated, looking up at Serena's face, waiting until the blonde looked down at her. And when she did, she extended her tongue, and slowly brushed it against the hard peak of Serena's nipple.

"Fuck," Serena moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as her hands moved to Georgina's head, her fingers tangling in the brunette's hair. She dragged Georgina towards her breast forcefully holding her there, silently demanding more.

Georgina needed no more encouragement, and immediately began to attack Serena's breast with her teeth and lips, nipping and sucking and licking as her other hand squeezed and pinched the blonde's other breast. However, as much as she loved Serena's breasts – and love them she did – Georgina was not a person in possession of great patience, and soon her hand began to move down between Serena's legs as her lips moved back up to press against Serena's neck.

"God, you're fucking soaked," Georgina husked as her fingers dipped beneath the sheer fabric of Serena's panties. "That's so hot," she continued allowing her middle finger to slide up and down along the length of Serena's pussy, her own clenching in sympathy as Serena whimpered and arched up into her hand. "You're such a slut. You want it don't you? God, you fucking want it," Georgina moaned, humping Serena's leg unconsciously as her fingers continued to stroke her. "I wanna fuck you so badly," she went on, her teeth grazing against the column of Serena's neck before she bit down causing the blonde to cry out and buck into her hand.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Georgina repeated, biting Serena again, moaning against the blonde's neck as Serena bucked into her hand once more. "I'm gonna fuck you," Georgina whispered, unsure herself whether the words were a promise or a threat.

She licked at Serena's neck, soothing the ache she had created before frantically biting down again.

"Fuck you," Georgina murmured positioning two fingers at Serena's opening. "Fuck you," she repeated hotly, "fuck you."

Serena cried out, her back arching and her lips parting as Georgina's fingers entered her.

"Fuck you," Georgina rasped as her fingers began to move in and out of Serena, the words falling from her lips again and again in a fevered chant.

Georgina bent down, pressing her lips against Serena's again, kissing her hard, the contact wet and messy, as her free hand moved to Serena's hip and began to claw at the flesh there, thin red marks and crescent shaped indentation appearing on the blonde's bronzed skin in the wake of Georgina's fingers.

"Jesus," Serena hissed.

Georgina bit at her jaw line.

"You like it?"

Serena gasped and one of her hands moved between their bodies. She began to frantically rub at her clit as Georgina continued to fuck her.

Georgina smiled.

"I knew you were the type of slut that wouldn't mind a little pain," she breathed out affectionately. "Just like me," she said placing a soft kiss against Serena's lips before she drew her hand away from the abused skin and wrapped her fingers around the wrist of the hand the blonde was rubbing herself with.

"I'll take care of that," Georgina said drawing Serena's hand up to her lips, holding the blonde's eyes as she licked the damp tips of her fingers before drawing entire digits into her mouth, blowing the blonde's tapered fingers as Serena watched. "And you take care of me," Georgina panted long moments later, drawing Serena's hand down again, directing it to her center this time.

Serena licked her lips as her fingers brushed through Georgina's wetness, and she clumsily began to search out the brunette's opening.

"That's it," Georgina encouraged as Serena's fingers finally found what they were looking for. "Good girl," she continued lifting up slightly, making it easier for Serena to position her fingers before she lowered herself down onto them with a sigh.

The angle was a bit awkward, and she had to do most of the work, but Georgina didn't mind. She was with Serena, touching her, being touched by her, and she knew that would be more than enough to get her off.

"Georgie," Serena whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide and glazed as she stared up at Georgina.

Georgina wanted to kiss her. But she couldn't lean forward without breaking the rhythm she had established with Serena, and she could tell that the blonde was close.

Georgina reached down and unceremoniously pulled Serena's fingers out of her, and moved to straddle the blonde's leg. Leaning down to brush her lips against Serena's in a frenzied kiss, Georgina then began to grind against Serena's thigh.

"Georgie," Serena breathed out again.

"I know," Georgina pressing her fingers inside of Serena again. She made sure to allow her palm to brush against the blonde's clit once she was inside.

"Georgie," Serena gasped more urgently a few seconds later.

"I know," Georgina encouraged, speeding up the movement on her hips, wanting to cum with the blonde. "I've got you," Georgina continued gazing down at Serena tenderly.

"Georgie," Serena gasped, and then her eyes snapped shut and her body began to shake uncontrollably, her hips twitching as inarticulate gasps and moans fell from her lips.

Georgina pressed against Serena one last time, and then she too fell into orgasm, her hips trembling against Serena as she fell forward and buried her face in the blonde's neck, gasping and panting as pleasure tore through her.

--

Serena moaned softly, and cracked her eyes open, squeezing them shut almost the moment she opened them.

She felt like ass.

Keeping her eyes closed the blonde took a few deep, measured breaths, and then slowly attempted to open her eyes once more. She was more successful the second time, and as her eyes began to clear and focus, Serena noticed the aches throughout the rest of her body for the first time.

She flexed her legs experimentally, pointing her toes forward like a ballerina and winced at the burn that ran through her legs.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Serena blinked, realizing that she wasn't alone in the … wherever she was.

"Yeah," Serena chocked out, her voice raspy and dry, as she turned her head to side. "Barely," she added a second later sighing and flopping back against the mattress.

"Well, you had a busy night," Georgina said smirking, leaning over Serena so that she could brush some unruly strands of blonde hair off of her face.

"Why don't you grab a shower," the brunette continued a few seconds later as Serena blinked up at her curiously. "I'll order some room service. I promise, once you get cleaned up and get some food in you, you'll feel brand new," Georgina said softly, a tender smile playing at the corner of her lips before she leaned down and brushed her lips against the Serena's tenderly.

"Uh … okay," Serena said uncertainly, watching Georgina carefully as the brunette pulled away from her, her gaze lingering on the full, pink lips that had just been caressing her own.

That was new.

'Or not,' she thought to herself a moment later when she sat up and began to move off the bed. The first thing she became aware of was that she was had nothing on except for a very expensive sheer pair of panties. The next thing she realized was that Georgina had on even less. And then she stood and became aware of the soreness between her legs.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest as the implications of her recent discoveries hit her.

They had … she and Georgina had … she couldn't remember, but they must of. They must have or else they would have had clothes on, and Georgina wouldn't have kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

They had. They totally had.

Serena entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her softly. She rested against the back of it for a moment trying to steady herself and then moved further inside, situating herself in front of the mirror.

She looked at her reflection blankly for a moment, but then began to focus, her eyes honing in on the giant welt on her neck. A large purple bruise marred her skin. It was without a doubt the _worst most obvious_ hickey she had ever had.

Serena's eyes closed and breathed in deeply as her brain was suddenly assaulted by an image of Georgina on top of her, straddling her, and practically chewing at her neck with lust.

She shuddered, and let out a shaky breath as the memory washed over her. It didn't surprise her that Georgina was a biter, but her reaction to it took her a bit by surprise. She didn't think that she was into that sort of thing, but she remember arching up into Georgina's hand practically begging her to continue, and could feel a throbbing in her sex at just the thought of it.

As memories of the night before began to flow back to her, Serena looked down the length of her body curiously. She bit down on her bottom lip a moment later, ensnaring it between her teeth when she caught sight of the scratch marks, and nail indentations on her hips and upper thigh. She ran her fingers over the marks, shivering minutely as she did.

Forcing herself to take her hand away, Serena sighed and reached for the only piece of clothing she had on, drawing it down her legs.

Brushing some hair out of her face she made her way towards the shower stall and got in, turning on the water before wincing a moment later when the warm water began to run over her abused skin.

She made a mental note that next time, she she'd have to tell Georgina not to bite.

--

"Oh, don't you look fluffy," Georgina commented lightly as Serena made her out of the bathroom in a plush, white robe.

Serena made a face and continued on her way towards the table, slumping down in a chair beside the blue-eyed brunette a few seconds later.

"You look cute," Georgina continued, drawing Serena's eyes over to her as she reached for the cover to one of the dishes that had been delivered the suite a few minutes before. "I'd almost rather have you for breakfast," she went on glancing over at the blonde and winking at her. "Though I have to admit the asparagus quiche does look delicious."

Serena glanced over at the food and felt her stomach growl. She was starved. That didn't stop her from taking a moment to reach over and punch Georgina in the arm however.

"Thanks for the monster hickey by the way," she complained as she dragged a plate over and began to fill it up. "I'm going to have to use an entire tube of concealer to hide this."

Georgina smirked and reached out to touch the bruise on Serena's neck, only to have the blonde bat her hand away.

"It is good work, isn't it?" she asked smirking.

"Only if your competition is Dracula," Serena grumbled unconsciously bringing her finger to touch the bruised skin lightly.

"You weren't complaining last night when I was sucking … your blood," Georgina shot back playfully, winking at Serena when the blonde turned sharply to stare at her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Serena's face flushed and she turned away from Georgina and busied herself with her quiche.

"So, Sigerson Morrison after brunch?" Georgina asked casually granting Serena a brief reprieve.

"Mm," Serena agreed around a mouthful of food. "B, was telling me about the cutest pair of ballet flats she saw there," Serena continued once she swallowed, her face lighting up at the possibility of acquiring a new pair of shoes. "I wouldn't mind swinging by Nom de Guerre either. I wanna pick up something for Eric. His style is beginning to remind me a bit too much of Chuck."

Georgina smiled and reached for her mimosa. She had the feeling this was going to be the beginning of an even more beautiful (and if she had anything to say about it, which she always did), often nude, friendship.

The End


End file.
